


Of Cats and Cakes

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: James wants to surprise his lover for his birthday. Things do not go according to plan.





	Of Cats and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> July is my birthday month, so I wanted to write some birthday themed fics. This is one of them.
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and to Lin for helping me name the cat when I was too sleepy to think.

James isn’t one to make birthdays into a big deal. A birthday means that a year has passed, things have happened (hopefully positive ones instead of negatives; though in his profession, anything that doesn’t end with him dead or permanently maimed can be counted as positive) and lessons have been learnt (or not learnt, if one goes by what Q and M have had to say) but other than that, he’s one year older and that’s all there is to be said about that. 

However, when it’s about Q’s birthday, he’s willing to make an effort. Not only because Q’s his lover, or because he knows that Q has a different attitude towards birthdays, but because he genuinely wants to do something to make him smile. So he plans ahead, goes shopping for just the perfect gift (and hides it well enough that even Q’s skills won’t help him find it before it’s time for James to give it to him) and makes sure that he’s home well in time to finish the rest of his surprise. 

The result, a medium sized but beautiful chocolate truffle cream cake decorated with some more chocolate (Q loves the stuff, okay?) and cherries, shaped as a heart because sometimes cheesy can be the right path to take (or at least a path James is willing to tread for a very special someone), is currently sitting proudly at the edge of the kitchen table. James has exactly two minutes to feel accomplished before a shadow falls over his master plan of charming Q with chocolate and sweet kisses. 

The shadow in question is called Shelley, Q’s five year old rescued Persian who is one of the biggest and fluffiest cats James has ever seen, without being overweight. He’s also sort of mean, and James swears that he doesn’t really like him, which is more than unfair considering the amount of time he spends around Q and the cats. Though perhaps, he reasons, Shelley’s just jealous of him taking Q’s attention away from his little darlings. 

Either way, the cat is currently standing right next to the cake, eyeing it consideringly, and James instantly gets a bad feeling about the whole thing. He manages to get out a, ”Shelley, no, bad kitty!” before the inevitable, and even his famed Double-O reflexes fail to save the cake from ending up on the floor. 

When he looks from the half-crushed cake to the innocent-looking Shelley sitting near the corner of the table and washing his right paw like he has no idea whatsoever how _that_ ended up in _there_ , really human, could you _be_ more careless, all James can think about is, ”Q is _not_ going to be impressed about this.” 

(And Q isn’t, that much is true, but he does listen to James rant with admirable patience. And since half of the cake ends up being salvageable they do spend a nice enough evening together, but the grand seduction James had so meticulously planned it decidedly is not.)


End file.
